It twinkles for us
by outkasthpfanatic
Summary: The stars were the only witnesses to that night... That night of blissful sorrow...


**disclaimer: Harry Potter is not mine**

**A/N: Whoot! I have updated FB but i just thought of a one-shot and this needs to be taken out... IT EATS ME... IT EATS ME LITTLE BY LITTLE...**

Slughorn's voice echoed throughout the room… "Okay, so this is the **oblivia potion**… This potion, modifies memories completely… This is more convenient than an **obliviate spell** if you are scheming a plan… Now, when this is drunk by the victim, all of the victim's memories will be wiped off… Not a single one left… I will teach you how and the one who makes it the fastest will win this…" Slughorn said, holding a little bottle… This bottle contains the **Memoria draught** … The winner can choose who to give it to and tell everything he or she desires, but on the next day, the receiver will forget everything the winner has said…" Everyone gasped…

"Now, before we begin brewing the potion, I will say this to you once and for all… Students, memories are not playthings… They cannot be modified just because you feel like modifying one… Because no amount of **oblivia potion** can erase a very strong memory… What is a strong memory? A memory that has been stored not in the brain, but in here…" He said pointing to his heart… "Now, begin…"

All the slytherins and gryffindors worked on their concoctions… Harry was having a hard time because there was no Prince's Book that could save him… Ron was nervously chopping his willow roots… Neville was shaking because his turned into blue, not the desired green color. Hermione was tense too, but this did not hinder her mind from working… She was halfway done… Draco was serious, he wanted to win that potion, badly…

"Time's up!" Was Slughorn's command… "Let me see those cauldrons…" After inspecting each and every one… "The best concoction is the potion of Ms. Granger!" The Gryffindors applauded while the Slytherins snickered and sneered…

----

"So, Hermione, who will you give that to?" Harry asked…

Hermione just shrugged…

"O c'mon, mate, she doesn't need to tell, of course she'll give it to me, and then she'll confess her undying love for me…" Ron kidded, making Hermione blush and Harry burst to laughter…

"If I wanted to do that Ronald, I wouldn't waste this kind of potion on you, because I'd tell you how I feel! Unlike others, who just joke about it when they really mean it!" And she stormed off…

"Mate, you've done it…" Harry said…

"I'm shocked…" Ron said

"Which part? The part where you know she knows, or the part where she doesn't have anything to tell you?" Harry asked

_Gulp _"Both…"

----

"Ron is such a git… He jokes about things that he really means! But no, I don't plan to give it to him… I plan to give it to _him._" Hermione told herself while she was at the library… She got the instructions from Slughorn…

She looked at him again… He was at the library… He was studying, his eyes almost covered by his blonde tresses… He blew a little, making the hair blow up a little… He was a mystery to her… And he always will be…

She was to give it to him after their conversation…

"Malfoy…" She called to him

"Granger…" He responded…

"Come with me…" She said in a commanding tone

"So, you chose me… Pray tell, why me?" He asked

"Because I wanted to tell you something…" She said softly…

She was waiting for him to fight her but did not receive the reaction she expected…

"Okay…"

----

When they were up in the astronomy tower…

"Malfoy, I will tell you things that you might not accept, but that doesn't matter, don't worry, tomorrow, you won't remember a single thing…" Hermione said…

"Alright, Granger…" He replied…

"Malfoy, I don't know when this started but I just think that I should tell you… To give me peace of mind… I think it started when we were in fourth year… That was the year I started to develop, a crush on you…" She said blushing…

He did not react violently, but when he felt she wasn't speaking, "Go on…"

"Well, I've always watched you from afar… You know, there were times when I wish I could be Pansy Parkinson, so that I could experience how it feels like to hold hands with you…" She was blushing more and more

"Continue…" He said to reassure her

"And then, there were times, when I wish you knew my name, not Granger, not mudblood, not Weaselbee's girl, just my name…"

Draco sensed that she was starting to get comfortable in telling him all this

"But then, there were also those times, when I am already contented with you calling me mudblood, because at least, even for a second, you thought of me…" She smiled sadly…

"I don't understand the feeling… I don't know if I'm obsessed, I'm in love, or if this is just infatuation… All I know is that this wasn't meant to be… It's forbidden, an unspoken law…"

"I just want you to know, that purebloods and mudbloods as you call us, do not differ… We are all just the same… We have the seem red blood that flows through our veins, we breathe the same air, and when we die, we rot and we become part of the ground… I just want you to know me, as someone, more than a bushy-haired-beaver-teeth-bookworm… I want you to know the real me, even if it's just for tonight…"

He was looking on the ground… "Your name's Hermione right? You know, I was shocked by what you told me… About your crush on me… I mean come on, I don't deserve it… You know, I know some things about you… You're brave and strong and very loyal… Potter and Weasley are lucky to have you on their team… You know _Hermione_ (he said my name!), if you weren't a muggleborn and if you weren't Potter and Weasley's friend, then I won't be surprised if I've already fallen for you…" He said truthfully…

"Why are you calm this time? Why aren't you ranting about all of this? Is it because of the fact that after tonight, you'd forget?" She asked sadly…

"No, it's because you were true to me…" Draco smiled… "Why do you like me?"

"I don't like you because of your looks, I just don't know, but before, I was interested in the person that is Draco Malfoy… It seems like not everything you show is completely you… You know how to play the muggle guitar for example!" Hermione giggled

"How did you know?" He asked surprised…

"Well, I was out one time, in the lake when I saw you playing… You were great…"

"Wow, are you sure you aren't stalking me?" He joked

"No, it was an accident…"

"Oh, now really, now let me see, you like looking up at the stars!" He told her…

"Really? Now why did you know that Draco (she said my name…)?" She asked smiling

"I was playing the guitar one night, when I saw you lying on the grass near the lake, looking up at the stars…"

"Are you sure you aren't stalking me?" She said using his earlier line

"Well, I have to admit, I also admire you Hermione… You're strong, and you have beliefs you stick up to… Like that S.P.E.W. thing" he said.

"You remember that?" She asked chuckling…

"Of course! You were stubborn as a mule…" he said laughing

She went to a dark part of the astronomy tower, took something and went to him…

"Uhm… Well, I was wondering if you could… Play the guitar, for me…" She asked sweetly…

"If you sing with me…" He said smirking…

"Oh no… I don't sing Draco…" She said feeling ashamed

"You can sing… I just feel that you can…" He said reassuringly

"Oh-alright…" She said in a defeated tone

"What is your favorite song?" Draco asked…

"Muggle or wizard?" She asked…

"Any…" he replied

"Well, it's muggle, and I hope you know it… It's called special memory… One of my favorites…"

She was surprised when Draco said, "My mom sang it to me when she heard it in a muggle contraption once…" And then he started to sing…

You will always be a special part of me

You will always be a special memory

Ill always cherish wonderful moments

You have given me

You are in my heart wherever I may be

All the times we shared will always be to me

Songs my heart will sing refreshing melodies

Ill put together all of your laughter

Like a symphony

Ill remember you wherever I may be

Ill put together all of your laughter

Like a symphony

Ill remember you wherever I may be

Ill remember you wherever I may be

Ill remember you wherever I may be

After playing and singing… It struck midnight…

"Draco, it's time…" She said sadly

"Yeah…" He said sadly

"Oh and I wanted to tell you, that I'll take it too…" She said quietly…

"Why?" He asked…

"Because, it would hurt a lot if I remembered those good times, while the one I had those good times with, forgot…" She said sadly

"Oh…" Was all he could say… Then he sang her one line again…

Ill remember you wherever I may be

Ill remember you wherever I may be

Ill remember you wherever I may be

She was crying at the end of the song… He reached out and wiped a tear…

"You know Hermione, even if you don't remember this, I don't like seeing you cry…" He said sadly

"You know, I really wouldn't like this to end…" She was now crying…

"I don't too…" He said truthfully

"It's so sad that tomorrow, all of this will just be something of the past, that not even our minds would remember…" She said teary eyed

"Well, it was great while it lasted…" He said reassuringly

She took out the potion…

"Wait…" Draco said softly… "Hermione, I really had fun tonight, and I want you to know that whatever happens, even if we both forget, this will always be a special memory…" He said sadly

"But how will we remember or who will prove that this even happened if we both forget?" She asked sadly

"Hermione, you are fascinated by stars right?" Draco asked

"Yes…"

"Do you know the Northern Star?" He asked

"Yes…"

"Of course you know that, sometimes it serves as a map to those who get lost…"

"Yes…"

"Well, we now have a witness…" Draco said happily

Hermione smiled…

"The Northern Star has seen us…" She said gazing above

"And if we ever feel lost, we just have to look up… And we will feel a presence… We may not remember, but we will feel…" He said still looking up…

"Draco, it twinkles, for us…" She said happily

"Yes, for us…" He also smiled…

She was about to drink the potion first, when Draco stopped her…

"Can I ask you a favor?" He asked

"What?"

"If we want to forget, can we do this together?" Draco asked…

"How?" She asked questioningly

He drank up the potion and kissed her with all of his sadness… She kissed back and took some of the potion as well… She was crying… He also was crying… It was all good to be true…

----

_Five months after…_

On the day the seventh years were about to leave…

Draco was with his lackeys and Hermione was with Harry and Ron… They accidentally bumped on each other.

"Watch it mudblood!" Draco said ferociously

"You arrogant pureblood suck up!" She countered…

"You bitch! How dare you call me that!" Draco asked offended

"You stupid stupid fool! Are you doing this as your past time!" she retorted

"You, Granger, should watch the sky tonight!" He said angrily

"Yes! You fuckwit! It twinkles for us!" She countered

"_**Now, before we begin brewing the potion, I will say this to you once and for all… Students, memories are not playthings… They cannot be modified just because you feel like modifying one… Because no amount of oblivia potion can erase a very strong memory… What is a strong memory? A memory that has been stored not in the brain, but in here…" He said pointing to his heart… "Now, begin…"**_

**A/N: Love it? hate it? Review! c; Please please... c;**

_much love,_

_outkasthpfanatic_


End file.
